Emotional and cognitive characteristics are studied in epileptic patients with unilateral left or right temporal lobe injury. Temporal epileptic patients are compared with matched normal subjects and patients with other neurologic disorders. The epileptic patients judge and learn information conveying different emotional states, while behavioral and physiological events are recorded. The research examines the role of the temporal lobe in establishing specific limbic associations between the left and right hemnispheres in regulating cognitive functions and emotional experiences in man.